


Cocoon

by anovelblogwrites



Series: Cassian and Nesta One-Shots [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: this is fluffy but also angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anovelblogwrites/pseuds/anovelblogwrites
Summary: Cassian brings out the soft side of Nesta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment in the collection of stories I'm writing about Nesta and Cassian. I just write them as I think of them/find inspiration, so they aren't in any particular order!

The sun had disappeared hours ago, but Cassian was still awake. With war looming over Prythian, the commander was determined to steal as many moments of tranquility as possible with his mate. Nesta’s head was on his chest, with an arm slung over him almost protectively. Although her hair had fallen over her face, Cassian could tell by her steady breathing that Nesta was nearly asleep. With a featherlight touch, Cassian combed back the stray locks. He repeated the action, reveling in the silkiness between his fingers. 

“My mother used to do that when I couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled in a foggy voice, without opening her eyes. 

Cassian had never given much thought to Nesta’s childhood. It was hard for him to imagine her in any other way than she was now-- strong, self-assured, and with him. He wanted to think about it now, ask her about it. Add another piece to the puzzle that was Nesta Archeron. But he couldn’t conjure a picture of Nesta, curled against her mother, nor could he think of anything to say to her. 

Unwelcome memories of his own childhood had fought their way to the surface of his mind. 

The room, cast in a warm orange glow, and Nesta’s embrace seemed to melt away until he was alone in the dark. Chilled to the bone, with his wings wrapped as tightly around his body as he could muster against the wind and the rain. When he had nothing but the clatter of weapons to lull him to a fitful sleep. 

He still sounded like that forlorn child when he managed to whisper back, “Did it work?” 

His words seemed to strike something within Nesta. Her eyes snapped open, any traces of sleepiness had disappeared. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Cassian moved to sit next to her, casting a questioning glance her way, but before he could bring himself upright, Nesta gently guided his head into her lap. 

\--- 

Nesta fiddled with the strip of leather holding Cassian’s hair back until the knot came loose. She smiled softly at his quiet sigh of relief, thinking of the simple joy that was unpinning her hair at the end of a long day. 

His dark hair was tangled, undoubtedly from the wind, but Nesta’s fingers worked patiently through each snarl, nimbly and without pulling. As soon as her fingers could slide seamlessly through his hair, she fell into a slow rhythm. Her fingernails skimming from hairline to the nape of his neck, then allowing the locks of hair to glide through her fingertips. 

It was after Cassian had begun to snore, that she kissed his temple and whispered, “Every time.”


End file.
